


Draco’s Perfect Plan

by Reg_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Magic, Draco doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into, Drarry, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, False Accusations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Parental Remus Lupin, Parental Sirius Black, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remus Is Still A Teacher, Severus Snape is a good person, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius and Remus Adopts Draco, Top Harry Potter, dark spell, draco gets adopted, elaborate plan, may add more tags as i go, nobody knows the truth, payback is a bitch, severus is Draco’s godfather, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reg_me/pseuds/Reg_me
Summary: When Draco overhears that his parents plan on making him a death eater Draco comes up with his own plan.(DISCLAIMER - this book contains false accusations of sexual abuse, mental abuse, and Physical abuse. A very elaborate plan to deceive those around The main character and gain sympathy. Self harm included to for the main character to execute his ‘perfect plan’ . Please note he will have Partial sociopath tendencies and do not read if you are not okay with the all I have describe in the disclaimer.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Draco’s Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn Draco’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the prologue. The actual chapters will be longer I promise :) also follow for updates on tumblr @ m0ony-padfo0t ❤️
> 
> Also one more disclaimer - DO NOT READ IF YOU NOT OKAY WITH FALSE ACCUSATIONS OF SEXUAL, MENTAL, AND PHYSICAL ABUSE.

It was 2 nights before the start of Draco 5th year at Hogwarts when he heard it. When he heard his parents conversation. He didn’t hear much but he heard enough; _Draco, forced, death eater, 16th birthday ._

Just thinking about being a death eater scared the living crap out of him. As soon as he caught on to what they wanted the boy to do in the future he dashes as quickly as he can upstairs locking his door. Draco slides down on a verge of a panic attack as he realizes he needs a plan. He needs to get out of there before next summer where he will be forced to be just like his father; or probably die.

Draco knew exactly who he will need help from. So he doesn’t end up on the side with an craze man. Who supposedly hates anything but pureblood’s but isn’t one himself. Draco isn’t stupid, he knows the crazed man is just power crazy.

However, knowing he will need Harry to get him out of this predicament he also acknowledged to himself that by their past he can’t simply walk up to the boy and ask for help.

This is where he comes up with his plan. Draco gets up walking to his bed grabbing an parchment paper and quill setting up him a space to write the plan. Not before he enchanted the paper though, nobody will see it besides him.

_Perfect Plan_

**_How to get Harry Potter to trust me and help me get out of this hell hole._ ** _-the boy does think on this for a while before writing._

• ~~just tell him?~~ _that is out of the question._

• ~~make him fall in love with me?~~ _Ew, no._

• ~~Make one of his friends fall for me?~~ He _rather make Potter fall in love with him_

• fake an injury get Harry Potter’s Attention? _Yes and no._ Hero complex. _Draco circles “Hero Complex” biting at his nails. It’s when it clicks. Everything Potter does is to help and saved others. Scratching everything above he writes a further down on the page._

**Let Potter save me from my horrible abusive home life**

• act more quieter

• Flinch away

• distant myself from my “friends” 

• Confine in a adult “I” - Potter trust

• make sure I sneak away for these “abusive” things to happen

• panic attacks ? Anxiety attacks? Maybe?

• Be discrete so it’s not blown to much out of proportion.

Draco sighs as he looks at the book he took out of the malfoy manor library on how to look for signs of abuse. He sits the paper down; _I’ll add more as the year comes._

He swears he could find anything in the malfoy manor library. Which is also why he grab some books so he can find a way to cause marks on his body. He can’t claim abuse and be without a scratch.

So he finds himself reading a very dark book. Most would say it is full of dark magic, even Draco would agree with that statement. However, the boy is still looking in it and he is glad he does because he finds a perfect spell.

Without reading further than just it will leaving marks on his body and that he has to truly imagine the image for it to work, he grabs his wand pulling his sleeve up.

Draco closes his eyes imaging his father tightly griping his wrist pointing his wand at his wrist whispering the spell. The boy immediately gasp when he feels a tight hand on his wrist as if his father is actually there. It only last for about a minute before the bruise begin to form and it is about 3 minutes later when the invisible hand let go.

draco was panting in pain by the end of the spell. Maybe he should have read the spell more but at least he knows it works. Deciding he’ll have all tomorrow to add more bruises before he heads for school this year he pushes everything to under his bed laying down for the night. 


End file.
